


Room Rehabilitation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: The boys find a way to make the best of the situation.





	Room Rehabilitation

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** AU (Crabbe lives!). 
> 
> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 200: “99 percent of all statistics only tell 49 percent of the story.”― Ron DeLegge II, Gents with No Cents, Arithmancy, Educational Decree Number Twenty-three.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Room Rehabilitation

~

“I can’t believe you volunteered us to clean out the Room of Requirement,” Draco muttered. 

“Seemed logical since, technically, it’s our fault the room’s such a mess,” Harry said. “Plus, I was hoping we could find a way to fix it.” 

“It’s just…there are some horrid memories here.” Draco shuddered. “If Granger hadn’t Levitated Vince onto her broom that day he started the Fiendfyre—”

“You’re welcome!” cried Hermione from behind a pile of books. 

Harry coughed as a cloud of ash rose from the pile he was sorting through. “Yeah, that could have been bad. How is he, by the way? Is he coming back for eighth year?” 

“I don’t think so.” Draco sighed. “Almost dying was traumatic. His parents hired a tutor.” 

Harry nodded. “And Goyle?” 

“He’ll be back,” said Draco, tossing some singed parchments into his trash bin. “He’s worried about not passing NEWTs.” 

“Aren’t we all?” Harry muttered. 

Draco hummed. “At least I took my Arithmancy NEWT over the summer, so that’s done.” 

“Lucky.” 

“I suppose.” Draco reached down to pick something up. “Ugh.” 

“What?” Harry asked. “Find anything interesting?” 

“Not exactly.” Draco tossed something onto the floor in front of Harry. 

Harry scowled when he recognised it. “Educational Decree Number Twenty-three? Yuck.” 

“Which one was that?” asked Ron, his voice coming from behind a tower of old, charred furniture. 

“Umbridge as High Inquisitor!” Harry said with a grimace. 

“Burn it!” Ron said. 

“Maybe not in here, though,” chimed in Hermione. 

Harry nudged it out of the way with his foot. “Yeah, good point.” 

Draco went still. 

“What’s wro—? Oh.” Harry exhaled. “Guess it survived the fire, too.” 

“Apparently.” Draco touched the ruined wood of the vanishing cabinet. “Should we report it to McGonagall?” 

“Probably,” Harry said, embracing Draco and resting his chin on his shoulder. “You okay?” he whispered.

“Yes.” 

Had anyone had told Harry immediately after the war, that he and Draco Malfoy would be not only friends, but boyfriends, he’d have checked them for spell damage. And yet, here they were. 

Working together to restore Hogwarts over the summer had thrown them together so much, that after the initial arguing, they’d discovered they weren’t so different. And that they both fancied the other. A lot. 

“You two are far too quiet. You aren’t snogging, are you?” called Ron. 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Oh, please. We’ve progressed to shagging!” 

Harry stifled his laughter. Though they constantly argued, Draco and Ron had become surprisingly good friends.

“Ew!” said Ron. “We discussed that. No public displays.”

“Ah, but the setting’s _so_ romantic,” Draco deadpanned. “We couldn’t help ourselves.” 

“And I repeat. Ew! Next time, warn us and we’ll leave.” 

“We’re warning you now!” Draco shot back, smirking.

“Enough!” snapped Hermione. “And if you two would stop arguing, we could finish this and get out of here so could all go and do… _whatever_ somewhere more suitable.” 

“She makes a good point,” Draco murmured. 

“She usually does,” Harry replied. 

“ _She_ can actually hear you,” Hermione said, sounding cross. 

“Sorry!” Harry and Draco called out in unison, grinning at each other. 

Draco nodded at the cabinet. “We could duck in there and snog.”

“Is snogging all you think about?” Ron groaned. 

“You brought it up,” Draco snapped back.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “I thought _I_ brought it up.” 

Draco laughed as Ron made retching noises. “Indeed you do. So…Snogging cabinet?” 

“With our luck we’d end up at Borgin and Burkes. No thanks.” 

“What’s the matter, Potter?” Draco purred. “Scared?” 

With a mock-growl, Harry pressed Draco against the cabinet, moulding their bodies together. “Terrified, actually,” he murmured. “You?” 

Slowly, Draco smiled. “Definitely.” 

They kissed, Harry sliding his thigh between Draco’s legs as the kiss deepened. He reached inside Draco’s robes, sighing into Draco’s mouth as Draco groped his cock through his trousers. Things were just beginning to get interesting when…

“Okay, now I can actually _hear_ you two!” cried Ron. “I can’t believe you slurp when you snog. That’s disgusting!” 

Pulling away, Harry leaned his forehead against Draco’s. “Is it bad that I want to kill my best friend right now?” he muttered. 

“I’ll allow it,” Draco said, tone dry. 

“I heard that!” 

Harry raised his head. “We meant you to!” 

“Fine, see if we help you clean anymore,” Ron said. “C’mon, Hermione!” 

Harry’s eyes met Draco’s and they waited. After a few moments of silence, Draco said, “Oh for…Now _we_ can hear _you_ snogging!” 

“Awful, isn’t it?” said Hermione, sounding smug. “Now you know how we feel!” 

Draco snorted. “I think you’ve put me off sex for life.” 

“TMI!” cried Ron. 

Harry groaned. “Ron, Hermione? I appreciate the help, but Draco and I’ll take it from here.” 

“You’re sure?” Hermione said, peering out from behind her book pile. 

“One hundred percent.”

She pursed her lips. “You know, they say ninety-nine percent of all statistics only tell forty-nine percent of the story—”

“Hermione!” Harry snapped. “Not the time!” 

“Right. Sorry.” Hermione laughed. “Come on, Ron.” 

They watched Ron and Hermione leave hand in hand, and when he heard the door close, Harry turned towards Draco. “Where were we?” 

Draco looped his arms around Harry’s neck. “I believe there was something about snogging—”

Harry smiled as Draco’s lips settled on his, his tongue sliding deep.

“Something amusing?” Draco murmured as he pulled back to kiss along Harry’s jaw and suck on his neck. “Not my technique, I hope.”

“Definitely not,” Harry breathed. “I was just wishing the room was still functioning.” He gasped as Draco’s lips ghosted over his clavicle. “About now it’d be producing a bed.” 

Draco chuckled, raising his head, his gaze locking with Harry’s. Eyes sparkling, he said, “Ah, but we’re young and athletic. We don’t need a bed.” 

“It’d still be nice, though.” Harry caressed Draco’s back. “How about that table?”

Draco looked back over his shoulder. “A bit burnt, but it’ll do.” Pulling Harry with him, he sat on it, allowing Harry to step between his thighs. 

Things were just beginning to get interesting again when the table creaked, then collapsed, taking them with it. 

“Ugh.” Harry groaned. “Maybe Hermione was right about finding somewhere more suitable.” 

Draco frowned and, reaching under his bum, pulled out the now splintered Educational Decree Number Twenty-three. He shuddered. “Anywhere but here.” 

“So, my bed or yours?” Harry asked, helping Draco to his feet. 

“Yours is more private.” Draco smirked. “And I need privacy for what I want to do to you.” 

Licking his lips, Harry hurried Draco towards the door, neither of them noticing the new bed that appeared in the corner.

~


End file.
